Question: Divide. $48 \div 0.24 = $
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two possible strategies. Place value strategy We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} 48 \div 0.24&= 48.00\div 0.24\\\\ &=4{,}800\text{ hundredths} \div 24\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=200 \end{aligned}$ Fraction strategy We can convert the division problem to a fraction, then multiply the top and bottom of the fraction by $100$ so we can work with whole numbers: $\begin{aligned} 48 \div 0.24 &= \dfrac{48}{0.24}\\\\ &= \dfrac{48 \times 100}{0.24 \times 100}\\\\ &= \dfrac{4{,}800}{24}\\\\ &= 200 \end{aligned}$ The answer $48 \div 0.24 = 200$